MrsLovatt! Gram!
by Fabi17
Summary: the title says it. ok fine.when her parent have to go to a metting she has to spend the afternoon with Wybie and Cat. No review no chapter
1. Chapter 1

Coralines POV:

I woke up Happy. Why? Todays was christmas. And thats not all i am going to Wybies to spend the time,'cause my mom and dad are going to metting for about an hour or so. On cristmas my family is fun but not much and i want to spend cristmas with my best friend/crush. Yea you heard me right i have a crush on wybie. I got up took a quick bath and puted on a sleved White shirt and some skinny jeans and the necklace that Wybie gave me for my birthday. I went downstairs to eat breakfast,which by the way mom is cooking and i know 'cause i can smell good food which i only smell in cristmas,my birthday,valentines day,and...mmmmm i don't remember oh well. i went to table and sat down.

"hey mom"i greeted.i smiled.

"hello go get your dad,please?he's sleeping"she said.i got up and went to my parents room and open the door. there was a figure under the covers.

_mmm this is gonna be fun_

i tip-toed to the bed and stoped.i was at the edge.

No One's POV:

suddenly coraline jumped in the bed waking and starling her got up and looked around panicked while coraline laughed.

"sorry hahahahahaha dad"said coraline between laughs.

"hello, by the way good way to wake your old man"he said he hug her"well happy cristmas"

"happy cristmas dad"they let go"come on mom made breakfast"said a excited coraline ad she got up from the bed and skiped downstairs,and started to eat her food.

"so you excited to spend cristmas with wyborn?"asked her smiled.

"yeah"

Later:

"well bye coraline wyborn will here in afew minutes so wait out in the porch okay?"said coralines mom from the window.

"yes mom"said coraline

_please go please go before he comes_

"ok just checking,bye"with that said she started to drive. Coraline turned around and started her way to the well where she and Wybie agreed to meet.

With Wybie and cat:

"oh hello cat"said Wybie as the cat jumped into the rock he was sitting in.

"you know i'm nervous 'cause gram was hidding something and you know that is not good"the cat shivered remembering the last time that happend had buyed a so-called repelent of slugs and such tried to kill the bugs that were in the jards that wybie had ,but it turned out it onlyatracted more bugs which wasn't preatty.

"i asked her but she never answered"said wybie."anyway i'm excited that jonesy is staying with us for the afternoon"he he heard footsteps looking around he spotted coraline"hey coraline!"he turned and smiled and started to run to his she got there they huged.

_eh cristmas spirit_

they let go and said at the same time"happy cristmas"they laughted they allways were talking at the same cat meowed.

"hello kitty cat"said coraline in a baby. The cat rolled its blue eyes. They laughted some more.

"well come on my grama is probably eating cristmas cookies without us"said Wybie after they laughted.

"ok"

they got in the motorcycle and he drove did they know what was about to do Happend...

**ok so im done for today 'cause its already 12:00 and i gotta i am i now its not cristmas but i just felt like it and i love Wybie and coraline.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coralines POV:

As he drove i put my head in his we were cheek-to-cheek i could feel his blush...or is it mine?.oh well might as well enjoy it,so i closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

i felt that we were slowing down so i opened my first it was blurry so it was hard to see,'cause of the snow but it got clearer and i could see that we were getting closer to the Lovatts was yellow and small but confy it had tree chairs at the front porch(for Wybie,me,and . Cat wil be in lap)and had roses around the house. we got closer(and slower)i could see sitting in her roking chair and cat on her lap(of course)and it appeared that was talking to the cat. ?..?

POV:

"...oh and they will probably will shoo me off but i will take a picture from the window"i was talking to the cat.i had something planed it was gonna be evil but it was push.;).i could see Wyborn's motorcycle coming up.i waited until they were here.i was excited.

"hello coraline"i greeted casually.i waited until they got up and started there way to the front porch,but i stoped them by raising my hand and pointed to the Little Green thingy...

**not really long but what cant i do?i have thing to do okay so wait til next chap okay?which will probably be a note i have to put but next next chap will be ahhh so romantic.:)**

**til later,love,**

**Fabiana h.**


	3. Note

Ok so if your reading one of my stories i am sorry the It has bad grammar,It has mistakes, and i do read them over and when i post them they Get erased so sorry if It's i don't own anithing ok?.


	4. Chapter 3

They both stared at the mistole. They were Deep in though. looked at Coraline's nacklace. It had a botton and a cat it was black and beautiful. Wybie gave that Coraline on her birthday.

"ummmm"" wybie said when he came back to hias sences.

" huh? oh umm" coraline snaped out of her thoughts." ummm did you plan this?"

"of course i did dear!"

" !" "Gram!"

"well what are you waiting for? Kiss" . she wanted to see this.

"umm could we have at least some privacy?" Coraline said nervously.

"pff fine" said. then she walked inside of the made sure she wasn't in the window. then they looked at each other. they were both blushing from embaresment. And the cold.

"umm" wybie said unsure what to do or say. Coraline took a step toward him. took ones hands inher's and looked him into his eyes.

Hazel meet Brown.

"Wybie this Kiss won't ruin our friendship" said Coraline. she didn't know were she got the calm tone, but she was grateful for it."I promise"

"o-ok" said a nervous Wybie.

coraline, bold as she was, leaned first. wybie ,chiken as he was, hestated at first, but leaned too. As they leaned they had their thoughts rasing.

Finally their lips meet.

Coraline Heard a flash, but didn't pay attention. they pulled away.

"umm" said a blushing wybie. " well lets get inside its cold out here"

"ok" Coraline said with an smile on her face. they were still holding hands when they walked inside.

"so who wants cookies?" asked.

"me!"

"Me too!"

_Later_

"well that was fun" Coraline said as she got off the were at her front porch of her house.

"yea" Wybie said with a smile.

Coraline stood in her tip toes and gave him a quick Kiss on the lips.

"well bye wybie see you tommorrow" coraline said.

" b-bye" Wybie said blushing. and smiling. Coraline went inside her house. Wybie went to his motorcycle and went home.

_~~~~Later~~~~`wybies pov~~~~_

I was Deep in though went cat scratched my window. i got up and let him in.

" hi cat"

"meow" I went back to my bed and laid down.

"you know today was the best day of my life" i said with a big smile." well goodnight cat" I closed my eyes and driffed off to sleep...

When...

**Well hi ppl[people] in has been a while since i updated, but here you go. hope you guys like i think i might make a sequel not sure. and thx [thanks] Guest 8546 for reviewing i really apriciated.**

**love,**

**Fabiana h.**


End file.
